Happy Birthday
by Morning Glory Conlon
Summary: Liv wants to find the perfect birthday gift after saving money for four months. When she finally selects something she thinks he’ll like, he think she’s stolen it.


**Happy Birthday**  
By Morning Glory

The air was thick and heavy with humidity making it hard to breath. The sun reflected off the gray sky. Not the dim shade of gray that threatened rain, but the kind that taunted several more days of oppressive heat were ahead. The clouds seemed to amplify the sun's rays hurting a person's eyes, making them constantly squint. July 1st 1901 would later be named one of the hottest days of the year pushing the red up into the 100's. What made matters worse was the headline, as if the people of New York City didn't know the heat wave was going on its sixth day. No one wanted to be reminded.

The items in the front window of the small pawn shop on James Street sparkled and shone brightly to attract people in off the streets. Prices were meticulously scrolled on tiny tags attached to each item by a thin white string. However, inside the pawn shop was a different story, things were darker and dustier. A profound smell lingered in the air, it was a cross between mothballs and wet fur, and was only made worse by the humid weather.

The walls were lined with an assortment of trinkets and oddities varying in size. The shelves continued onward into the middle of the store creating three rows. A rack stood off to the left holding dresses, shirts, pants, coats, furs, and more (It was probably the reason for the smell of mothballs). In the back of the store a lone counter stood towards the right, the clear glass encased more sparkling jewelry that hadn't made the cut for the front display. Atop the counter sat an old brass national cash register, and behind that stood an old man. The very first thing that caught a person's eye about the man was the shiny brass buttons that adorned his faded black vest. There was a certain pride in how well they were taken care of compared to the rest of his outfit. Underneath the vest he wore a dingy tea colored cotton button up shirt, and he wore faded black pants. He had cotton candy textured gray hair that seemed to prefer the side of his head rather than the top. His pale almost translucent face was wrinkled and cracked much like the deserts of Santa Fe. The man's eyes were a dull blue (faded like the rest of him) and fixated on the girl wandering his shop.

Olivia scanned the shelves carefully, her hazel eyes roaming over each object with great care and detail trying not to miss the perfect gift. Everything object had its own story once belonging to someone else, she was looking for the one thing that said, 'I am perfect for him.'

Her face crinkled as she came face to face with a fur stole, for this particular fur wrap was made out of fox and its head just happened to be in her line of view. Its little beady eyes looked back at her. Livia lifted a hand slowly, but gave the fox's head a quick jab with her pointer finger; it swung back and forth as if it was alive now, "Gross."

"Miss! Do you plan on purchasing anything!?" The crackled voice now spoke up; it came from directly behind her.

Livia jolted up straight, almost knocking into the old man. Taking her attention away from shopping for the perfect gift and focusing it on the creepy store clerk, "As a matter of fact I do!" her tone indignant.

The guy kept his gaze hard, it was apparent that he was annoyed with her browsing and doubted that she was actually going to purchase anything from him, "Well then maybe I can help you. How much are you looking to spend?" He asked, his tone never varied, trying to figure out if she was just in there hiding from the bulls or really going to buy something. It was not uncommon for street trash to end up in his store, and on more than one occasion things had gone missing.

Liv gave a one shoulder shrug; she had been saving a couple coins here and there if she had extra over the last four months. Honestly, she wasn't sure how much she had. Pushing her hand deep into her pocket she pulled out a well worn handkerchief, it was tightly wrapped around the coins creating a bundle a little smaller than her fist. Olivia stepped over to the counter and untied the tightly knotted fortune. The pennies, dimes, and nickels clanked down on the wooden counter top, as the store clerk moved back behind the counter. Counting the coins with his eyes, "Three dollars and fifty cents." he muttered, and then looked back towards the girl.

Liv shifted her legs, never lifting her gaze from the change lying on the counter top, "So, what can I get….?" Her tone was nervous, she was afraid he was going to kick her out of the store just because she had asked a ridiculous question, and didn't have very much money to offer up for something.

The man drew in a deep breath and let out a huff, "Will you going to leave if I sell you something?"

Her hazel eyes shifted up quickly surprised to hear what the guy said, "Uh…yeah…sure thing, as soon as I buy something." Liv crossed her heart quickly like she often did when making a promise (or a false promise). So, he didn't want her in his store. Usually it would anger her, but she wanted to get him something special or at least something for his birthday. This would be a first for her, not getting kicked out of the store because of her temper.

"Stay there, don't move or touch anything. I'll know if you steal something." He pointed a finger at her as if it would ensure that she stayed in place.

It took every ounce in her body not to react to this man. She gave a curt nod. Liv watched his back until his disappeared behind a set of drapes with a hideous purple paisley pattern on top of an olive green background. The moment the curtain swung shut Liv was tempted to steal something just to stick it to him, but she didn't. Instead she acted as if her feet were glued into place, but let her eyes continue to roam the store.

The sun was shifting in the sky outside as slowly began to pass the window as a glint of gold caught her eye. Olivia craned her neck to see what it was, quickly glancing back at the curtains she hastily made her way over to the window. It was the damn curiosity that always got Olivia in trouble. She just had to know what things were, where people had gone, what they were saying and so on. This was one of those times curiosity was about to get her in a bit of trouble.

The open face pocket watch glimmered in the sunlight, the front was jeweled plated and had four color gold dial with applied Roman numerals. It had floral decoration and the case had a rope-twist edge. The hands were Louis XVI style gilt. Olivia had never seen anything quite like it. Her full lips formed a frown, it was surely more than three dollars and fifty cents, and there would be no way she'd be able to afford anything like it. Liv looked over her shoulder now biting her lip as she reached her right hand over to touch the pocket watch. Her fingers had just coiled around it when the old man reappeared. Liv quickly pulled her hand back shoving it deep into her pocket.

"I thought I told you not to move." He said gruffly carrying a tattered cardboard box. He set it down roughly on the counter top as it made a clanking sound.

"Sorry, I thought I saw someone I knew outside the window." Liv quickly lied swallowing hard. She brushed strands of long brown hair back from her face with a nervous hand, as she stepped back up to the counter. Olivia glanced at what the man had brought forward—junk. It was a box of trash, he couldn't be serious with this, "This is it?" Liv looked up with a crinkle in her forehead.

"What did you expect for three dollars?" He was even more irritated now than before, "Pick something and get out. It's all worth three fifty."

Liv lifted her left hand and shifted through the junk in the box. After two minutes she picked up something, "I'll take this."

The man nodded, "I am assuming you don't need a bill of sale." He briskly walked out from behind the counter and shoved open the door.

Without question Olivia pushed past the man and out into the street. She didn't bother to thank him. It surely wasn't worth the three fifty that he was taking from her. The sweltering heat hit her like a ton of bricks making it difficult to breathe. As if on cue sweat started to drip down her forehead and neck as she started swiftly back towards the lodging house. She needed to wrap the gift she had just gotten before she saw him tonight.


End file.
